


Season One Limericks

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Poetry, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Season One Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Season 1 Limericks

**Season One Limericks**

  
**_The Gathering_**

Slan Quince, so incredibly snooty,   
Wore a facemask protecting his beauty.   
Though Connor he sought,   
'Twas Duncan he fought   
And that was the end of _this_ cutie! 

  
**_Family Tree_**

In Rich, Scanlon saw his big break.   
Mac felt some of Richie's heartache.   
'Cause Duncan's dear Daddy...   
Banished his laddie,   
Too bad Richie's 'Dad' was a fake! 

  
**_The Road Not Taken_**

Kiem Sun was obsessed by a principle,   
His potion would make men invincible   
Said Mac: 'Your head's mine...   
When you next cross the line.'   
And his warning was very convincible! 

  
**_Innocent Man_**

Lucas Desiree was a good friend.   
With honor that never would bend.   
When Crowley said Leo...   
Killed Duncan's amigo,   
Mac sent Crowley to a dead end! 

  
**_Free Fall_**

Felicia, that treacherous creature,   
Sought to make Duncan her teacher,   
Played Rich for a sap   
Was undone by her map   
MacLeod had no choice but to 'beach' her! 

  
**_Bad Day in Building A_**

Traffic tickets collected by Tess,   
Put her, Rich and Mac in a mess.   
Taken hostage by Slade,   
Mac adlibbed a blade...   
And skewered BS with finesse! 

  
**_Mountain Men_**

Caleb's skills in the woods were his pride,   
But he lusted to make Tess his bride.   
When he snatched Tess away,   
Mac tracked him as prey,   
By his own battle-ax-Caleb died! 

  
**_Deadly Medicine_**

Strange thoughts went through Doc Wilder's head,   
When Duncan refused to stay dead.   
With his scalpel so handy...   
Doc attacked Mac and Randi,   
Now _he'll_ be dissected instead! 

  
**_The Sea Witch_**

Voshin, that Russian betrayer,   
Now in cocaine-a purveyor   
Thought he was tricky...   
When he threatened Nikki,   
Soon he answered a hungry shark's prayer! 

  
**_Revenge is Sweet_**

When Rebecca was forced to discover...   
That Duncan did _not_ kill her lover,   
She helped Mac to win,   
And do Reinhardt in   
Then hoped Mac would think better of her! 

  
**_See No Evil_**

A copycat killer was loose,   
Very easy for Mac to deduce   
That the fiend homicidal...   
Hated blondes, like his idol,   
But 'twas _Tessa_ who cooked 'Scalper's' goose! 

  
**_Eyewitness_**

When Tessa saw Anne Wheeler killed,   
The response from the cops left her chilled.   
Chief Ballin, so sly...   
Failed to blow Tess sky high,   
And his swordsmanship too, proved unskilled! 

  
**_Band of Brothers_**

Grayson murdered the students of Darius,   
Stalked them by methods nefarious,   
Mac foiled Grayson's plot,   
Shortening Grayson somewhat,   
Though it seemed for a moment, precarious! 

  
**_For Evil's Sake_**

Kuyler, disguised as a mime,   
Loved killing and absinthe (the slime),   
While evading his sword,   
Mac leaped up on board...   
A boat-meeting Tess, the first time! 

  
**_For Tomorrow We Die_**

Mac knew it was Xavier St. Cloud...   
That Darius could not name aloud,   
Suave Xavier was brutal,   
Gassing Duncan proved futile,   
Now with only one hand, he's endowed! 

  
**_The Beast Below_**

Ursa's dearly loved pastimes for hours...   
Sweet music and picking wild flowers,   
But Carolyn used him,   
With anger infused him,   
Rude awakening took all of Mac's powers! 

  
**_Saving Grace_**

An old love of Mac's had to flee.   
Sendaro would not let her be,   
Tess didn't reject her,   
Knowing Mac must protect her,   
Till a train cut Sendaro's head free! 

  
**_The Lady and the Tiger_**

The day at the circus looked dire,   
With Amanda aloft on the wire,   
Getting Duncan ensnared...   
In a theft she'd prepared,   
Even stealing his Quickening fire! 

  
**_Eye of the Beholder_**

Piton's lust for perfection had led him...   
To dress lovely models, who'd bed him.   
When his thirst for possession...   
Unleashed his aggression,   
MacLeod knew he had to behead him! 

  
**_Avenging Angel_**

Cahill knew he was selected....   
To ensure evil ways were corrected,   
As a Knight Templar bold,   
He would slay young and old,   
Till Mac-Cahill's head disconnected! 

  
**_Nowhere to Run_**

When Mark, (Allan's spoiled rotten son)...   
Raped Bellian's stepdaughter for fun,   
Rich, Tess and Mac,   
Repelled each attack   
Till Lori popped Mark with her gun! 

  
**_The Hunters_**

On Holy Ground-a desecration!   
Of Darius-a decapitation!   
Mac and Fitzcairn agreed   
This was no _Immie_ deed!   
But a Horton-inspired perpetration! 

  
**_End of Season One_**

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Season 1 ~ Season 2 ~ Season 3   
Season 4 ~ Season 5 ~ Season 6   
The Good... ~ The Bad... ~ The Others...   
  
---


End file.
